


Mar

by Hesiones



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesiones/pseuds/Hesiones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What! will these hands ne’er be clean? No more o’ that, my lord, no more o’ that: you mar all with this starting."</p><p>       - Lady Macbeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a poem. Which I normally don't do. But Annie!!?!?!! Feelings??!?!!?!?

Like a babe

in the womb, she slept -

all the time in the world to dream:

nightmares, memories,

often both.

  
  


She sometimes stood in the sea,

washed her bloody

hands in the gray, wind-tossed

waves, scrubbed them till the salt worked its way through

her torn skin

her raw flesh.

  
  


Not one speck of grime left her,

but the tides would run red

from her bleeding palms.


End file.
